A SasukexNaruto story
by DeadAccount556
Summary: A story that ivoles Yaoi! Yay for Yaoi! SasuxNaruSorry for spelling mistakes
1. Character bios

I don't own Naruto.

Character bios

Sasuke- Sasuke is the pouplarest boy at school. Everyone likes him (even the guys) except

for his true love. He likes eating pasta and never smiles. The closes he gets to a smile is a

smirk.

Catch phrase: Idiot

Naruto- He is not the brightest boy. He likes Sakura and likes Ramen.

Catch Phrase: Believe it

Sakura- Sakura is a girl who hates Naruto. The only reason she is dating Naruto is to get

Sasuke jelous. She likes chicken.

Catch Phrase: Love ya


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

A SasukexNaruto Story

Sasuke stood peering out the window looking at Naruto. What was he going to do he thought? Naruto was getting to close Sakura. He thought again.

"I know what to do!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I will kill Sakura!" Sasuke said softly.

"Naruto will finally like me!" Sasuke said. Naruto randomly walked in.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" Sasuke said.

"Well I kind of have a crush on Sakura." Naruto stuttered.

"I know you do idiot!" Sasuke said.

"Well thanks Sasuke, you like Ino right?" Naruto said.

Um no Naruto I like you. Sasuke thought. "Um yeah." Sasuke said.

"I'll support you full way. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Stop saying believe it you idiot." Sasuke said.

"Well I'll stop saying believe it, if you stop saying idiot." Naruto said.

I haven't had this much fun in forever! Naruto thought.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Naruto said. Sasuke suddenly woke up in bed.

"Was it all a dream?" Sasuke said.

"What was all a dream?" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"What!?" Naruto said.

"When did you come to MY  house?" Sasuke screamed.

"You invited me over for dinner." Naruto said.

"What!?" Sasuke said.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

"Don't you remember? It was before you fell asleep?" Naruto said meekly.

"ASLEEP!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes!" Naruto said quickly.

"Time for dinner," Jacque (Sasuke maid) said.

"Okay!" Naruto and Sasuke replied. The two ran down the stairs of the mansion.

"Ouch!" Naruto said as he tripped over the stairs.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember? It was before you fell asleep?" Naruto said meekly.

"ASLEEP!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes!" Naruto said quickly.

"Okay!" Naruto and Sasuke replied. The two ran down the stairs of the mansion.

"Ouch!" Naruto said as he tripped over the stairs.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto said weakly.

"I was really worried Naruto!" Sasuke said.

'Sasuke Uchia the most popular boy in school was worried about me Uzamki

Naruto' Naruto thought. Naruto then grinned.

"Well Sasuke if you got hurt I would be worried too!" Naruto said.

"I love you!" Sasuke said.

"Who is You?" Naruto asked.

Umm it's not You it's Youa and umm she went umm to my umm old umm school." Sasuke said.

"Who is she to you?" Naruto asked.

"A girlfriend," Sasuke said.

"I thought you liked Ino?" Naruto asked.

"I like her more." Sasuke said.

'Naruto your so stupid. When I say you, you think it's a person. Sasuke thought.

"Well Naruto you hate to go. Bye!" Sasuke said.

"See ya." Naruto said.

"Now how to kill Sakura," Sasuke said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Well the only way to kill her is to get close to her, and in order to do that is to date her, but that would break Naruto's heart." Sasuke said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school

"Sakura… I was wondering if we could go out?" Sasuke said.

"Of course! Let me just break up with Naruto." Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"I think we should break up. Still love ya."

"WHAT!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face.

"It's just not working out. I like Sasuke not you."

"Sasuke is gay. He's name says it all."

"Well he asked me out, so he's not GAY, but I'll give you something."

Sakura pulled Naruto face towards his and kissed him.

"OMG my second kiss was with Sakura."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"S------------"

"S------------- who?"

"Sasuke!"

"What!?"

"Yeah".

"Why I outta kill you."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto. 

CHAPTER FOUR! This chapter calls for Mr. Wonderful! YAY! Envy!!!(fma)YAY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jumped in the way and took Sakura's hand. Naruto bursted in to tears, but it didn't seem like he was crying for Sakura, but Sasuke.

Naruto thought 'I guess it can't be helped I truly love Sasuke, but he loves Sakura (What a 3 timer Hehehe) and I can't break up there relationship! What am I going to do? I know I'll kiss him tomorrow right in front of the btch Sakura. She'll be so pissed, but she is so useless she can't do anything. Right after that I'll kill here. Finally. Rejoice.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking causally down the road with Sakura. When Naruto jumped out right in front of Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face close to his and gave him a smooch.

"I love you Sasuke!"

"I love you too Naruto." With those words coming out of their mouths Sakura was dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

OMG Sakura is Dead. I killed her. Oh yeah and sorry I was just trying finish this story because Naruto is not my favorite show is. 


End file.
